The Senshi and Pokemon Battle it Out
by Kino Makoto
Summary: Hehe. A little battle between the sailors and Pokemon! A little romance at the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^


  
The Senshi And Pokemon battle it out!  
  
Hi! My first fic! I've done one Original Poetry. I have no swearing in here, just a battle between  
the Pokemon people and the sailor senshi!*giggles* I have nnoo idea how I came up with this,  
It just popped into my head. Just like my poem, Snow Contemplation(very good). R&R.  
No swearing in the reviews. I hate that_.teehee. Now, for some fun!!  
  
Serena was waiting in her room for Darien to get there. It was date night, and  
for the first time, he was late.  
  
"How could he do this to me?" Serena said.  
  
"Do what to you?" asked Rini, who had been spying to Serena while she  
had been fuming.  
  
"WHAT???? YOU HEARD EVERYTHING I SAID? I'LL GET YOU!!!!" yowled Serena.  
  
"Serena dear, your boyfriend is here!" Sammy, her brother said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Why, I oughta!!"  
  
"Serena, darling, are you coming down or not?" said a deep male voice.  
  
"Yes, Darien! One minute, please!"  
  
Serena double-checked the things in her purse.  
  
"Wrist watch communicator, check. Transformation pen, check. And, money, check.  
I think that's everything."  
  
"Serena!" boomed Darien.  
  
"Hold your horses! Here I come."  
  
Serena walked down the stairs slowly. She was wearing 2 and a half inch heels,  
and didn't want to trip.  
  
"Serena, you look, gorgeous."  
  
"Thank y-.."  
  
"Gag."  
  
"SAMMY!!!!" Serena tried to throttle him, but the fabric around her legs were  
too much for that much movement, and she tripped over and landed face down.  
  
"OW! I need help. Darien, could you come here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Darien walked over and helped Serena to her feet. She glared at Sammy   
and walked out of the house with Darien at her heels.  
  
"So, were should we go, Darien?"  
  
"Hmmm, I'd like to go to that new Chinese resturant."  
  
"Ok. I love Chinese. I get sick of Japanese sometimes."  
  
"Hey, Serena! Look! It's Rei and Mina. Should we go say hi?"  
  
'I wonder why the are here. Oooooohhhhhh, those two know were I'll be   
every minute I'm with Darien!'  
  
Darien waved a hand in front of Serena. "Woowho! Earth to Serena!"  
  
"Ha? Oh, sorry. I was deep in thought. Ok, let's go say hi to them."  
  
"Um, Serena, we are at the resturant. Don't you remember? You said hi to them."  
  
"I did? Oh, I mean, I did."  
  
"Stop right there!" Said a young boy's voice.  
  
"Ha?" Darien and Serena said in unison.  
  
"I am Ash Ketchum, and I shall catch all the Pokemon I need to become a   
Pokemon master, and that means, I need to battle people to gain recognition!  
Want to battle?"  
  
"I am Misty!"  
  
"I am Brock!"  
  
"This looks suspisious. I'd better transform," Serena whispered in Dariens ear.  
  
"First, inform the other senshi."  
  
"Ok." turns on communicator watch "Guys, get to that new Chinese  
resturant right away! I need your help!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena is transformed into Sailor Moon,  
and Brock drools.  
  
Serena hears four more voices.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"   
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
Brock drools some more.  
  
"I'll take you guys on, one by one! Were are your pokemon?" Ash says.  
  
"What in the heck are POKEMON?" Asks Lita.  
  
"You mean, you don't know? Oh well, use any power you got.  
  
"Ok." the 5 girls say in unison.  
  
Brock drools.  
  
"Lets see, blue girl, you first." Ash says. "Pikachu, I chose you!"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES, FREEZE!" Pikachu freezes.  
  
"Ok, um, let's see, red, you are next. Charmander, I chose you!"  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE, IGNITE!" Charmander is charred.  
  
"Uh, that was quick. Ok, orange, you next. Jigglypuff, I chose you!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN, ENCIRLE!" Jigglypuff is not harmed. She starts to sing.  
"Jig a lee puff, jig a le e e puff! Jig a lee puff, jig a le ee puff,etc..."  
  
Venus falls asleep, and so does everyone in the resturant. "Jiggly PUFF PUFF PUFF!"  
JigglyPuff is mad, and draws stars, hearts, and bows on everyones faces.  
  
Sailor Moon wakes up and looks at Venus, and screams.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SOME ONE COLORED ALL OVER EVERYONE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash wakes up and groans.  
  
"Jigglypuff! Come back in the Poke Ball!"  
  
"Ok, green!! You, next! Squirtle, I chose you!!"   
  
"JUPITER LIGHTNING ZAP!" Squirtle is now electricuted because he is a water Pokemon.  
  
"Well, um, come here, bun girl. Bulbasaur, I chose you!"  
  
"Moon Tiar-.." Sailor Moon is cut off. Bulbasaur had wrapped her in his vines,  
and there was no escape, until.  
  
BAM! A rose hit the vines, and she was released!  
  
Serena looked up, and, "Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"How dare you hurt her, you vile Pokemon master, you!"  
  
He ran to Serena, and kissed her. It was a long, deep french kiss, in front of   
the stunned Pokemon masters, the scouts, and the people of the resturant.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, CREEPS!" Jupiter screamed. The Pokemon Masters  
ran out and never came back there way again.  
  
Serena and Darien were oblivious to the things happening around them. They were wrapped in that kiss,  
and it was a 20 minute kiss! Serena was still Sailor Moon, and Darien, Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Someone yelled, "GET A ROOM!"  
One person whistled.  
  
They left hand in hand, happy, and fulfilled.  
  
Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! ^_~ I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
